Soundtracks/Other
|(main)}} /Halo Wars|Halo Wars}} /Other|Other}} }} Original Trilogy Halo: Combat Evolved Track Listing *3:35 -- Opening Suite *8:25 -- Truth and Reconciliation Suite *1:31 -- Brothers in Arms *3:02 -- Enough Dead Heroes *2:28 -- Perilous Journey *1:54 -- A Walk in the Woods *1:59 -- Ambient Wonder *2:28 -- The Gun Pointed at the Head of the Universe *1:53 -- Trace Amounts *3:43 -- Under Cover of Night *1:42 -- What Once was Lost *1:16 -- Lament for Pvt. Jenkins *1:32 -- Devils... Monsters... *1:59 -- Covenant Dance *1:50 -- Alien Corridors *1:17 -- Rock Anthem for Saving the World *1:08 -- The Maw *1:03 -- Drumrun *1:37 -- On a Pale Horse *1:02 -- Perchance to Dream *6:49 -- Library Suite *2:14 -- The Long Run *4:24 -- Suite Autumn *1:01 -- Shadows *2:51 -- Dust and Echoes *4:24 -- Halo Theme *1:04 -- Siege of Madrigal *Total time: 65:08 Halo 2 Volume 1 Track Listing *4:11 -- Halo Theme MJOLNIR Mix *3:25 -- Blow Me Away *2:47 -- Peril *2:22 -- Ghosts of Reach *4:15 -- Follow (1st Movement of The Odyssey) *2:32 -- Heretic, Hero *1:59 -- Flawed Legacy *2:21 -- Impend *3:36 -- Never Surrender *1:39 -- Ancient Machine *5:10 -- 2nd Movement of The Odyssey *1:38 -- In Amber Clad *2:18 -- The Last Spartan *1:18 -- Orbit of Glass *6:40 -- 3rd Movement of The_Odyssey *2:32 -- Heavy Price Paid *3:06 -- Earth City *1:59 -- High Charity *9:07 -- 4th Movement of The Odyssey *1:17 -- Remembrance *2:39 -- Connected Volume 2 Track Listing *2:35 -- Prologue *9:42 -- Cairo Suite *6:41 -- Mombasa Suite *3:05 -- Unyielding *8:10 -- Mausoleum Suite *2:09 -- Unforgotten *11:26 - Delta Halo Suite *7:26 -- Sacred Icon Suite *3:05 -- Reclaimer *8:27 -- High Charity Suite *3:10 -- Finale *3:49 -- Epilogue *Total time: 138:08 Halo 3 Track Listing *3:25 -- Luck *5:20 -- Released *3:50 -- Infiltrate *2:46 -- Honorable Intentions *3:58 -- Last of the Brave *5:07 -- Brutes *4:37 -- Out of Shadow *3:44 -- To Kill a Demon *4:00 -- This is Our Land *2:08 -- This is the Hour *5:25 -- Dread Intrusion *3:25 -- Follow Our Brothers *5:14 -- Farthest Outpost *5:38 -- Behold a Pale Horse *3:03 -- Edge Closer *4:34 -- Three Gates *6:03 -- Black Tower *3:41 -- One Final Effort *5:22 -- Gravemind *5:01 -- No More Dead Heroes *2:36 -- Keep What You Steal *3:59 -- Halo Reborn *4:52 -- Greatest Journey *2:52 -- Tribute *5:58 -- Roll Call *2:19 -- Wake Me When You Need Me *0:40 -- Legend *1:19 -- Choose Wisely *0:27 -- Movement *3:07 -- Never Forget *2:27 -- Finish the Fight *Total time: 118:36 ---- Other Halo 3: ODST Track Listing *5:37 -- Overture *7:27 -- The Rookie *5:46 -- More Than His Share *6:35 -- Deference for Darkness *6:10 -- The Menagerie *6:04 -- Asphalt and Ablution *5:50 -- Traffic Jam *5:35 -- Neon Night *8:48 -- The Office of Naval Intelligence *7:01 -- Bits and Pieces *6:58 -- Skyline *3:21 -- No Stone Unturned *6:48 -- One Way Ride *7:49 -- The Light at the End *6:01 -- Data Hive *10:21 - Special Delivery *8:10 -- Finale *Total time: 114:59 Halo Legends Track Listing *1:25 -- Ghosts of Reach *1:45 -- Brothers in Arms *6:01 -- Truth and Reconciliation *1:02 -- Opening Suite 1 *2:30 -- Opening Suite 2 *2:25 -- Halo *2:00 -- Desperate Measures *2:13 -- Cairo Suite 1 *5:23 -- Delta Halo Suite *1:05 -- Machines and Might *1:15 -- Remembrance *1:10 -- Blade and Burden *1:19 -- Steel and Light *0:54 -- Impend *2:46 -- True Arbiter *1:12 -- The Maw *2:41 -- Unforgotten *1:03 -- Shattered Legacy *1:14 -- Out of Darkness *2:37 -- High Charity Suite 2 *0:39 -- Into Light *1:45 -- Sacred Icon Suite 2 *1:20 -- Rescue Mission *2:30 -- The Last Spartan *1:03 -- High Charity Quartet *1:13 -- Here in Peril *3:29 -- Earth City *0:53 -- Risk and Reward *2:33 -- Exit Window *1:24 -- Finale 2 *Total time: 55:45 Halo Reach Track Listing *4:47 -- Overture *12:08 - Winter Contingency *8:28 -- ONI: Sword Base *5:41 -- Nightfall *6:05 -- Tip of the Spear *11:46 - Long Night of Solace *7:18 -- Exodus *8:42 -- New Alexandria *6:56 -- The Package *9:40 -- The Pillar of Autumn *4:30 -- Epilogue *4:59 -- From the Vault *2:46 -- Ashes *1:08 -- Fortress *1:14 -- We're Not Going Anywhere *2:30 -- At Any Cost *2:17 -- Both Ways *1:53 -- Walking Away *2:42 -- Ghosts and Glass *2:05 -- We Remember *Total time: 107:39 ---- ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Music Category:Tabbed Page